The Birth of the Zodiac Senshi
by moonlit-vamp
Summary: A fic for the Zodiac, I am a Gemini not a Leo jus so ya know. I hope ya like it :D


Rei swept her broom into the dust.the air around her was quiet. She had never felt a strange power since they sent Nepharania back into her own time. Things were quiet, she and her friends were normal eighteen year old girls now. Rei glanced at the still dusty ground, feeling a strange aura. She was now pre-occupied and couldn't get anything done. She let a sigh escape her crimson lips as she looked over to see Sarah Taylor, an American exchange student from her school staring at her. From the moment Sarah had entered the door of her school, Rei had disliked her. Sarah was beautiful, long chestnut hair, and short bangs that were tucked neatly behind her ear. She looked like Rei only with brown tresses. Rei narrowed her eyes slightly. She looked back at the ground for what seemed like five minutes, then looked back up and saw Sarah still staring at her. At school, Rei felt a sprout of jealousy, Sarah was the new queen of T*A Private Girls Academy. Rei was ashamed of herself for feeling this way, besides she was a sailor scout, a defender of good to triumph over evil forces, something that Sarah certainly wasn't. Rei stopped sweeping then looked back over to Sarah. Sarah snickered and shook her head turning to continue on her merry way. Rei sighed and frowned then continued to sweep. The strange aura she felt had disappeared as fast as Sarah went away. "What is this." she thought. * * * * Luna stared at the blonde girl who slept peacefully on her bed. Man, did Usagi fool Luna! When they first met, Usagi was a regular blonde dip shit and now, being eighteen, she has matured so much. She lead the Sailor Senshi and the citizens of Earth to a peaceful life now. After the defeat of all the villain's from the dead moon, there had been no sign of anymore evil. It had been a year that any of the Inner Senshi had to transform, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna had set off to travel the world and Hotaru lived happily with her father ever since that day she was released from evil. However, Luna had felt a strange aura coming from five foreign girls, which to Luna felt weird since they had all transferred to the same school. Luna carefully pawed Usagi's face, carefully so she wouldn't scratch her. Usagi groaned a bit and put a pillow over her head. "Leave me alone, Luna" Usagi said "It's the weekend" "USAGI!!!" Luna shouted jumping on her stomach. "It's already one o'clock!" "One?! Oh my god, Rei is going to kill me!" Usagi wailed sitting up straight grabbing her sailor uniform, putting it on and then running outside into the cool spring air. She jetted down the streets of Tokyo, like a bat out of hell. Turning one corner she tripped over the sidewalk falling down hard. She looked up to see a group of casually dressed teenagers standing in front of her. A girl with long chestnut hair and sharp blue eyes laughed hysterically, another girl with short blue hair and green emerald eyes held out her hand to help Usagi up. "Are you alright?" The girl asked polightly. Usagi nodded stepping into her shoes. "Yeah, thanks!" Usagi said running past them to Rei's temple. "What an airhead" the chestnut haired girl said. Luna frowned and ran after Usagi. "Usagi, those girls!" Luna shouted trying to keep up. "Their the ones who.USAGI!" But, Usagi was far to ahead to hear, all she could see was two blonde pigtails getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Soon, Usagi arrived at the Hikawa Temple. Usagi huffed and puffed, out of breath. She looked up to see Rei shaking her head. "It's about time" Rei said putting her broom on the ground. Usagi smiled at Rei gratefully falling onto the ground, tired. Rei laughed and walked over to Usagi. "Where we you anyway, Usagi-Chan?" Ami asked clutching her 'Calculus For Dummies' book to her chest. "Sleeping." Rei grinned as Usagi smiled widely nodding her head rapidly. "I know it's a little odd for me to call you all together for no real reason so early in the day, but I got some big news!" Luna exclaimed jumping onto Usagi's shoulder. Everyone turned to the black cat who helped them through her 4 years as senshi on Earth. "I think our period of peace is over." "Aw.and I was so getting used to dating without having to cut it short." Minako said as Rei laughed. "What are you talking about, Minako? You haven't been on a date yet!" Minako blinked looking slightly embarrassed. "But now there won't be a chance for me to!" Minako replied, Mako-Chan shook her head and laughed. "Go on Luna." Ami urged, tilting her head to the right, tuning in rather clearly. "There are five girls, supposedly from America, I mean don't you think it is strange? Plus, I have been getting mega strange vibes from them, they could be bad news." Luna went on. "Wait! You do not mean the new girls at my school, do you?" Rei asked picking up her broom from the clean swept ground, leaning on it. "I do get strange feelings from them also, but not nessceraly bad ones" "Well Rei-chan.that is what I am getting nervous about. I got a strange feeling when I walked past them yesterday and today. Normally, I wouldn't get my whiskers tied in a bunch.." Luna said but was cut off by Artimus. "Or your tail tied in a knot, or your eat tied in bunches, or your eyes pulled out or." "Artimus!!! Anyway.ever since that incident with Ann and Alan, I can never be too sure" Luna continued looking at the ground. "Luna! That was three years ago!" Usagi shouted standing up, causing Luna to fall to the ground. "Any who, I did some research. Usagi, you met them when you had your klutz attack when you came over here. The chestnut hair one was Sarah Taylor and the one who helped you up was Courtney Kimono." Luna explained sitting down, letting her tail wrap around her paws. "Sarah Taylor!" Rei groaned sitting down on the ground. "That chick has something seriously against me!" "Where do you think they are from?" Makoto asked sitting down beside Rei. "I do not know. Probably some new group of evil. The group consists of Courtney Kimono, Angel Morris, Stephanie Cancer, Nicole Pupae. In addition to Sarah Taylor, who seems to be the group leader" Luna said. "Hmm.all foreign girls, right Rei-chan? That is strange" Ami said opening her calculus book to read. "Luna, I think your imagination is on overdrive" Usagi said crossing her arms. "Usagi, you know, maybe Luna is right this time" Mako said turning to her blonde haired friend. "It has been quiet for too long" "It's a little.too.quiet." Minako said in a spooky voice. "Mina-chan you have been watching WAY to much T.V" Rei said sighing. "Why are you all ganging up on me!" Usagi wailed jumping into the air. "We aren't ganging up on you!" Rei shouted. "Why don't we go out for a burger and talk about these girls some more" Ami asked standing up with her nose stuck in her book. "Food? Such a genious idea Ami!" Usagi said smiling brightly. Everyone sweat dropped and walked off to their favorite hangout, the burger shack, which just opened last week. * * * *  
  
Sarah looked around the semi-abandoned park. There were a couple kids playing on the jungle gym but other than that it was deserted. Okay, that was just a little strange for it being the middle of the day. Sarah walked to a bush and quietly whispered. "Estrella, why did you want me to meet you here?" Sarah asked quizzically. "Listen, I felt a presence of evil here." Estrella began but was cut off. "Stop it right there!" A voice came bellowing down from the heavens. "Huh?" Sarah turned around to see a sailor suited girl. "In the name of the Moon, I right wrongs and triumph over evil." Moon began. "Sarah, take out your henshin stick, say 'Leo Cosmic Power, Make Up' and I will be back with help!" Estrella said turning and running away. "Leo Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Shouted Sarah holding her henshin stick high into the air. In an instant, Sarah was transformed into Sailor Leo having her hands on her hips. "In the name of the Sun Lion, I am Sailor Leo!" She held her hands above her head. "Sun Lion Destroy!" In the distance, you could see a Lion erupting from the Sun. It went right at the senshi as they ran for cover, Sailor Moon, as usual, was panicking. Right before they were hit the lion had disappeared. Jupiter looked to see that Leo, too, had vanished. "Who was that?!" Venus blinked turning to Luna. "I do not know, but all I know is.our time of peace is gone" Luna replied shaking her head as the Sun set down over the horizon. 


End file.
